Many aircraft have a visual display system that displays a number of different screen pages in which the user can obtain information or perform a function. Generally, a user must scroll through a hierarchy of screen pages to obtain a desired screen page. This process is time consuming and inefficient, particularly because certain users will often request a particular screen page. At times, a manufacturer of the visual display system may provide a few keys that enable a user to go directly to desired screen pages. However, the screen pages visited often by a particular user will vary according to the user. As a result, the keys directly linked to screen pages are often not useful to a particular user. The addition and/or modification of the keys with direct links to particular pages may entail enormous costs, typically on the order of one million dollars per key.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a visual display system for an aircraft having hotkeys that provide a direct link to screen pages that can be efficiently assigned by the user. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.